


I'm leaving, Sherlock.

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Broken John, Broken Sherlock, Hurt John Watson, John is a Mess, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock freeform, Leaving Home, M/M, Pain, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is Alone, Sherlock is a Mess, Tears, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: Even if they love each other, the fact that Sherlock has never been in a relationship causes their break up.





	

Sherlock was still staring at his roommate, speechless.

John had said nothing, yet Sherlock's body had begun to shake violently – he could feel his blood pulsing, his heart beating faster and ringing in his ears so hard that he could barely hear his own heavy breath coming out of his lips.

«I'm leaving.».

«No.».

He clenched his teeth to the point that he was not sure he could say anything else.

«Yes, Sherlock. I am leaving.».

«No. No, you can't. I … I … ».

«You what? You love me? – John sighed in exasperation – Don't be silly. You don't love me. You don't love anyone. Married to your job, remember?.».

«No John, I ca- .».

«You _what?_ You _can't live without me?_   C'mon Sherlock. I heard better platitudes from chicks I dumped after three weeks together. _Just stop it, okay?_ Stop this _ridiculous_ show.».

He gasped, looking for something to say, but he knew he was right.

«I'm _sorry._ ».

John sighed, dropping the mockery smile that had managed to show off until that moment.

«I know. _I know you are._ I am sorry, too _._ Believe me. But I can't do this anymore. I can't live with you. I can't spend my life with a man that I'm not even sure knows what _“love”_ means. And yo- .».

« _B_ _ut I can chan-_.».

«Change? No, you can't change. I mean, you are _Sherlock Holmes_. You _bitchy smart ass._ You can't change, and you know it. And I know that, too. Don't do this. Don't humiliate yourself this way. We tried, but we did not work out. This is how a relationship _ends_. One among the two leaves. And _I am_ that person.».

«I love you, John.».

« _How_ , Sherlock? How could you possibly say that? You've never shown it, never whispered it into my ear, never hugged me, never ... never touched me. I feel like I repulse you, sometimes. Sherlock I don't deserve that. I love you, _but I don't deserve this._ ».

Sherlock finally looked down at the luggage that the blond man had dropped at his feet in a fit of rage. He nodded sadly, then moved from where he had placed himself to prevent John from leaving the apartment.

«You are right. You don't deserve _this_.».

They stared at each other for the last time, then John rushed down the stairs and closed the door behind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> It came out way sadder that I'd expected it to be, but sorry, I'm not sorry.  
> Just let me know what you think of this painful one shot thing :)  
> Thanks for reaching the end ^-^  
> \- Eulalia


End file.
